


3 Times Pidge Kissed One Of The Paladins, And One Time One Of Them Kissed Her

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Platonic Kissing, Season 1-5, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: what the title says, sweethearts.





	3 Times Pidge Kissed One Of The Paladins, And One Time One Of Them Kissed Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my friends. She's having a rough time right now so I decided to write her a little something.  
> Love you, darlin' ^^

_Hunk_

It was after training. Everyone was pretty exhausted, Hunk especially. He was laying down on the floor, panting like he had run about 6 miles that day. Sweat was making its way down his forehead and an armrest on his stomach. "I don't know about anyone else, but I could really go for some food right about now." He whined, sitting up as he did so. Pidge was the first one to laugh, head leaning back a bit.

"Oh alright, I'll go get you some food goo." She said, walking out of the training room, waving a hand as the doors opened for her automatically. The other's watched her, Hunk with a small smile on his face. He sighed, falling back in his laying position.

"What did we ever do to deserve someone like Pidge?" He asked. Shiro chuckled just a bit as he looked over at his fellow Paladin.

"Well, we've saved a few planets, we're trying to defeat the Galra, we're fighting back against evil." He listed, counting on his fingers, smiling. "Just to name a few." He finished. Hunk nodded a bit as Lance came over and laid down beside him, head resting on his best friends stomach.

"Yeah. She's great isn't she?" Lance said, staring up at the ceiling. The other's nodded in agreement, not saying anything else as they were all still a bit tired. That was when Pidge came back with not only one-but five bowls of food goo. 

Everyone instantly looked towards her, Lance and Hunk sitting up as they laid eyes on the food. Pidge handed Keith a bowl, then Shiro. She then walked over to the two sitting up on the floor. She landed Lance his food, and then Hunk his.

"Thanks, Pidge." Hunk practically sighed as he accepted the bowl into his hands, taking the fork and beginning to dig in. "Oh my god, this is so good I could kiss you right now." He joked. Pidge blinked before smiling, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek. 

Everyone stared at them wide-eyed. No one said anything, the only sound that was heard was Hunk's sharp intake of breath. 

Pidge stood up, her hands folding behind her back as she smiled and giggled a bit. "Your welcome, Hunk." She then turned and left the room, leaving everyone to gape at her.

 

_Lance_

The red stain on her bed said it all. 

Pidge sighed, getting up and running into her own personal bathroom. The door closed behind her. She then went over and opened one of the closets, peaking in to try and find a pad she could use for the day. But when she opened it, she didn't find a single one.

"Wha...?" Pidge then growled, slamming the cabinet door shut. She then ripped her shorts off, then her underwear as she threw it in the trash, noticing that the fabric was stained with blood.

Pidge then reached up to rub at her eyes, exhaling slowly. "God, why can't I just get a break for once?" She asked herself as she ripped some toilet paper off and put it on her underwear, putting it on.

 _'This will be okay for today, right?'_ She began to think. _'No one will notice as long as I don't bleed through anything.'_

Pidge then put her regular clothes back on and walked out of the room. 

She then walked into the dining room, noticing that everyone else was also in there eating. Pidge smiled, waving to everyone as she stood by the seat Lance was in. "Didn't expect everyone to be here. Normally you lazy bums all sleep in."

Everyone waved and smiled back like she expected to.

"Good morning, Pidge. How did you sleep?" Allura said, walking over and handing her a bowl of food goo. 

 _'Terrible.'_ "Good Princess." She answered.

Allura began to smile before she then gasped a bit, looking down at Pidge. The younger raised an eyebrow, beginning to frown as she was puzzled.

"Um...princess?" Pidge began, raising a hand. "Something wrong?" She yelled as someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the dining room.

"What the-!" Pidge then looked up at the person who had dragged her out of the room. "Lance?" 

Lance looked at her before quickly reaching into his pocket, pulling out a- "Is...is that a pad?" Pidge looked up at him, confusion etched on her features. "Wait-is that one of _my_ pads?" 

Lance gasped a bit. "What?! N-no of course not!" Pidge growled and put her hands on her hips. "Why would I do that?!"  

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just to annoy me?" She said, snatching the pad out of his hand. "Maybe instead of going through my stuff, maybe you should keep your grimy hands _out_ of my stuff!"

As Pidge was about to walk away, Lance grabbed her wrist. "I didn't go through your stuff! I swear!" He began. "That's low, even for me." Pidge looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "The reason I have this is that I found it at the space mall and I figured that maybe...maybe you could use some extras..."

Pidge stared at him, heat rising to her face. "Wait...how did you know that I was...y'know?" Lance smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I have an older sister, trust me, I know. She's always angry with us when she's...y'know?" The two shared a laugh. "Also, I saw that you had a red stain on the back of your shorts, sorry again.." He said, looking down a bit.

A few moments of silence before Pidge leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. When she leaned back, she looked at Lance's face and noticed it was beet red, his mouth parted in awe. She laughed.

"Thank you for thinking of me, Lance." She said as she walked back into the dining room.

 

_Keith_

Pidge ran into the castle's hanger, the other's right behind her. Keith was coming back and with Lotor. 

After the huge battle against Haggar, everyone was pretty exhausted and trying to regain their composure. But right now, it didn't matter. Mainly because Keith had just tried to _sacrifice himself for them!_

Once Pidge laid eyes on Keith, she completely ignored Lotor and the others. She instantly ran over to him, grabbing him by his Mamora hood and slapping him across the face. She heard the other's gasp. 

 _"You idiot!"_ Pidge yelled, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. "How _dare_ you try to sacrifice yourself! Do you really think that _little_ of yourself!?" Keith's head was turned sideways, most of his black hair blocking out his purple eyes. 

 _"I'm sorry..."_ He croaked, his face stinging from the slap to his cheek. "I just...I didn't-I wasn't thinking-"

"You haven't been _thinking_ a lot lately!" Pidge yelled. "What would've happened if you _actually_ killed yourself, huh?! What would we all be without you?!" Keith didn't say anything, just continued staring down at the ground in shame. Pidge then sighed, taking his face and pulling it close to her. 

She kissed his cheek softly in a silent apology. 

"Just...just don't do that again..." Keith looked at her, lips parted and eyes starting to widen. He then sighed, reaching up to the grab both of her wrists. 

_"I'm sorry..."_

 

_? ? ?_

It was late. Probably 11:30 on Earth right now, but Pidge didn't care. She normally stayed up late anyway. "Pidge?" Someone called, it sounded like Lance for a moment. She looked up from her computer, headphones coming to rest on her shoulders as her eyes rested on him.

"Oh, hey Lance. Why're you still up?" Lance rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Why're _you_ still up?" Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance scoffed and sat down next to her as he stared at the screen that was in front of them. 

"Couldn't sleep." He confessed, looking back at her, even as Pidge looked back at the computer and began to type rather quickly, Lance watching in awe as he couldn't wrap his head around how someone could type _that fast_. He then looked back at her, watching as her crystal orange eyes flew across the screen in a hurry.

He also couldn't wrap his head around how someone could look _that_ beautiful. 

Lance inhaled and the exhaled slowly, gathering up the courage to grab her one of her cheeks with one of his hands, turning her attention over to him. "Lance?" Pidge asked, looking somewhat nervous. "What-what're you doing? Is something-MMH!" 

Lance interrupted her by leaning forward and capturing her lips in his. 

Sadly, it only lasted a couple of seconds before he leaned back, eyes fluttering open as well as Pidge's. "What..." She gasped out, chest heaving with her eyes wide in shock. "...what was that..?" Lance chuckled softly.

"That was a kiss, Pidge."

 


End file.
